This invention relates generally to the field of cooking, and in particular to the grilling of grillable substances, such as meats, fish, poultry, vegetables, vegetable burgers and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to the cooking of such substances using a grill while simultaneously steaming and/or smoking such substances.
Grilling is a favorite pastime for many throughout the world. Perhaps the most common types of grills are traditional charcoal-type grills, open flame grills and grills using heating elements. With charcoal-type grills, a pile of charcoal pieces is ignited in a grill base. Once the charcoals turn into coals, a grill is placed over the coals and the item to be grilled is placed onto the grill. Open flame grills typically use a flammable gas, such as propane or natural gas, to produce an open flame. A grill is placed over the open flame and the item to be cooked is placed onto the grill. Grills that utilize heating elements can take a variety of forms including solid grill surfaces that are directly heated with electrical elements, open flames or the like.
With each of these systems, it is difficult to conveniently flavor the food during grilling. Further, the grilling process tends to dry out the food, especially meats that are well cooked.